


Sexy Dice

by TheShitCook



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Are dice a toy?, Desus - Freeform, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Paul is a little shit, Sex Games, Sex toys??, but he always is, those count, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShitCook/pseuds/TheShitCook
Summary: Paul tries to spice up his and Daryl's sex life a little bit with something he picked up on a run.





	Sexy Dice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. First of all I want to thank you, I'v already gotten so many kudos and comments on the last few works I posted and it really means a lot to me. I'v been really nervous to start posting again and I also REALLY like to be able to go back and edit my works as I get better at writing which I don't really feel right to do once I'v already posted them. But I'm posting the ones I'm happy with cause you guys seem happy with them and that's good enough for me. I'm definitely going to keep working on improving my writing abilities so look forward to it!

     “Not doin’ it.” Daryl answered adamantly after Paul threw the small set of dice at him. They’d clinked noisily as they landed on the island and Daryl had snorted his disdain.

     “Come on, it could be fun!” Paul argued and Daryl shook his head, chucking the dice into a wastebasket next to the kitchen counter.

     “Ain’t listenin’ to a couple a dice tellin’ me where ta touch ya. Ridiculous…” Daryl grumbled as he poured himself a glass of water. Paul rolled his eyes and pulled the dice out of the trash, placing them on the counter and rolling them around.

     “It’s just a game. I thought we could try it out.” Paul picked the dice out of the trash and rolled them jokingly. They immediately landed on ‘SUCK’ and ‘BUTT’. Paul pursed his lips and glared at the dice, not off to a good start. That kind of roll was not helping his case. Paul heard Daryl chuckle quietly and sighed. “Fine, I guess it was a stupid idea, I just found them on a run and thought it might help spice things up a bit…”

     “What we’re doin’ right now not… spicy, enough?” Daryl asked, almost sounding hurt.

     “That’s not it.” Paul laughed. “You know how much I love our sex, I just wanted to try something new.” Paul explained, kicking off his shoes and throwing his beanie onto the kitchen counter. Daryl hummed thoughtfully and picked up the dice. He shook them around in his palm before dropping them back to the counter. ‘KISS’ ‘EARS’. Daryl cocked an eyebrow at the dice and picked them back up as he watched Paul fall back into the sofa. Daryl walked around the counter slowly, coming up behind his boyfriend and gently moving some of his hair out of the way as he placed feather-light kisses to the backs of both of his ears. Paul giggled and turned around. Daryl kissed him on the tip of his nose in response.

     “There, tried ‘em.” Daryl grumbled and joined Paul on the couch.

     “Can I take a turn?” Paul asked and Daryl rolled his eyes, but dropped the diced into Paul’s outstretched hand. Paul shook them and dropped them on the coffee table.

     ‘BITE’ ‘BUTT’

     “This game is stupid.” Paul huffed and Daryl laughed at his boyfriend. “These dice are just obsessed with your ass! Watch!” Paul swooped them up and rolled them again.

     ‘MASSAGE’ ‘EARS’

     “I’m not doing that.” Paul actually _argued_ with the dice and Daryl bit his lip.

     “The dice ‘ave spoken sunshine.” Daryl goaded and was rewarded with a very pink-faced Paul. Paul grabbed one of the couch cushions and batted him over the head with it.

     “You’re only saying that ‘cause you got a decent answer!” Paul sneered at the offending dice and fell back on the couch, his neck laying across the arm and his legs splaying either over the side or onto Daryl’s lap. Daryl leaned forward and rolled the dice again.

     “Let me guess, you got something cute again. Maybe “kiss nose” or “nuzzle neck”?” Paul chided, and Daryl moved his leg off of his lap. Paul was too grumpy to care and let his eyes fall closed as he stretched. He was completely caught off guard when he felt Daryl’s mouth working his cock through his pants. Paul gasped and his hands shot out to grab at Daryl’s hair, rocking into the sensation. Daryl smirked and pulled at the buttons of his pants with his teeth, dragging the zipper down and returning to mouth at his boxer briefs. Paul reached for the dice frantically, even as his mind started to fog over and his limbs buzzed with sensitivity.

     “What the fuck did- hah, ah… What did you get?” Paul gasped out as his eyes searched for what the dice said. He leaned forward on his forearms and moaned when Daryl gave a particularly hard suck. ‘MASSAGE’ ‘CROTCH’

     “I don’t think you’re actually playing the game.” Paul laughed, and it trailed off into a sultry groan. Daryl shook his head.

     “Nah, I am. Dice didn’t say what I had ta use ta massage ya.” Daryl explained, and Paul grinned as his toes curled when Daryl kissed the head of his now straining dick. Paul wrapped one of his legs over Daryl’s shoulder, but Daryl pulled away almost immediately after. Paul groaned disappointedly and Daryl smirked in response, trailers his fingers over Paul’s thighs.

     “Yer turn.” Daryl taunted, tossing the dice back in his boyfriend’s direction. They landed on Paul’s stomach, on no particular set of words.

     “Can’t you just finish what you started first?” Paul suggested, wiggling his eyebrows and rolling his neck, enjoying the satisfactory popping noise. Daryl seemed to think for a moment, eyes searching as he licked at his lips.

     “Tell ya what, if I can get somethin’ ta do with yer cock again, I’ll even let ya fuck my face.” Daryl teased and gave Paul’s thigh a squeeze. Paul moaned, pitch evolving into a breathy laugh as he brought clenched fists in front of his face.

     “What are the chances you’re gonna land that again!? That’s unfair!”

     “Won’t know till we try. But I guess we could just stop playin’ like ya wanted.” Daryl was about to get up from his seat when he saw the dice fly past him, clattering noisily until coming to a stop. Paul let his head fall back onto the couch and flung his arm over his eyes.

     “I can’t look, tell me what I got…” Paul whined. Daryl scratched at the side of his head with his index finger, clearing his throat and picking the dice up before Paul could see. The younger man bolted up and looked at the hunter suspiciously at the noise. Paul breathed through his nose and leaned forward, lips brushing against Daryl’s throat as he spoke. “What did I get baby?” Daryl gulped and Paul felt it against his lips as he smirked.

     “S-stroke… stroke chest.” Daryl whispered and Paul grinned. Paul let his hands wander under Daryl’s shirt slowly and up to his chest. Daryl sighed as Paul’s hands landed on the thick muscles and squeezed. Paul continued to drag his lips over Daryl’s neck as he massaged languidly, running his thumbs over hardening nipples and enjoying the violent shiver that tore through Daryl’s body. Paul used one of his hands to pull the rim of Daryl’s shirt up, he tucked the soft fabric between Daryl’s lips and the hunter bit down. Paul returned the hand to Daryl’s chest, continuing to stroke and pinch and drag his nails occasionally. Paul licked his lips before bending down and dragging his tongue over one of the hard buds. Daryl moaned and gripped onto one of the couch cushions, head tipping forward and eyes squeezing shut.

     “S’not stwo-king…” Daryl moaned and Paul laughed, pulling his mouth away for a second.

     “It is SO stroking, just with my tongue. If you can play word games than so can I.” Paul teased and Daryl groaned as the younger man returned his attention to his chest. Paul continued to grope, lick, and suck as the hunter panted into his shirt fabric, breathing harshly through his nose and clenching his teeth. “Paul… pwease…” Paul finally pulled away and admired the complete mess that he’d made of Daryl, he was so ravished that he still hadn’t noticed Paul had taken his mouth off of him. The archer let the shirt fall from his teeth and opened his eyes again, glaring at his boyfriend who just beamed at him in response.

     “’Yer turn.’” Paul mocked Daryl’s tone from earlier and Daryl reluctantly reached for the dice, rolling them half-assedly as he continued to pull in heavy gulps of air. “Didn’t think a bit of nipple-play would get you so hot and bothered.” Paul teased as Daryl glared at the dice.

     “Bullshit, ya know what that does ta me.” Daryl answered as he flicked at Paul’s nose, nodding towards the dice which now read ‘KISS’ ‘MOUTH’. Daryl pursed his lips and tapped his index finger against the soft flesh.

     “I can definitely do that.” Paul assured as he licked his teeth and leaned in, capturing his lovers mouth in a heated kiss. Daryl groaned as Paul’s tongue invaded his mouth, dragging over his teeth and lips and whatever else he could reach. Paul placed his hands on either side of Daryl’s neck, dragging his thumbs over the hunter’s jawline until he opened his mouth further. Daryl pulled away panting and blinking down at his boyfriend.

     “Ah-I-I’m suppose ta be kissin’ you.” Daryl argued and Paul grinned.

     “You are.”

     “Feels more like yer kissin’ me” Daryl groaned. The shorter man stood and shrugged off his jacket, tossing it onto the lounger a few feet away from the couch, leaving him in just his loose tee and unbuttoned jeans. He sat back down and crossed his legs, holding onto his socked feet with his bare hands and leaning into Daryl’s space, cocky grin spread from ear to ear.

     “Ravish me.” Paul goaded and Daryl grunted before rushing forward to do exactly as he was told. Daryl sucked and chewed and licked and everything else he could think of, everything that the scout had taught him to do to make him completely breathless. Daryl allowed his hands to roam, first gripping at the collar of Paul’s shirt, then traveling up his neck, past his jaw, and into his hair. Paul sighed as Daryl tangled his fingers in the soft, brown locks and tugged gently, gasping out a broken whine as the hunter continued to hypnotize him with his tongue and teeth, leaving bitemarks that were sure to last. Daryl was beginning to pull away when Paul shook his head and grabbed at his wrists, dragging him back.

     “Oh God baby, please, don’t stop.” Paul moaned and looked up at him with pleading, sleepy eyes, his lips kiss-swollen and red, hair out of place and dishevelled.

     “How the fuck am I supposed to say no to that?” Daryl mumbled and dove back in, pushing Jesus to lay down and sucking at his neck. Daryl began to grind down against his boyfriend, thrusting against his hardness languidly and gnawing at his lower lip. Paul gasped and moaned, writhing against the onslaught of sensations as Daryl left a trail of love bites everywhere he could reach. Paul reached for Daryl’s pants, undoing the belt and throwing it to wherever the hell would have it as he ripped open the hunter’s buttons and fly. Paul yanked Daryl’s briefs down and over his cock along with his own, allowing their naked flesh to finally collide. The noise that escaped from Daryl’s throat was almost inhuman and had Paul teetering on the edge of orgasm as he wrapped his hands around Daryl’s torso, digging his fingers into the fabric of Daryl’s shirt.

     “Feels so good baby- so good, so fucking good-” Paul chanted in between screaming Daryl’s name. Paul’s back suddenly arched off the sofa as every muscle in his body shook. “C-coming!” Paul gasped as the hunter gave one final thrust that had him tumbling over the edge.

     “Oh fuck, Paul!” Daryl grunted out as his own body throbbed with relief, his cock painting streaks of cum over Paul’s abdomen. When his body finally came down and he could relax, the hunter collapsed on top of his boyfriend, pulling deep gulps of air into his lungs. He lied there for a minute, just enjoying the feel of his lover underneath him, dragging tricky fingers over his back soothingly. He eventually blinked his eyes open and looked over at the dice on the table. He reached over and rolled them again, a small smile tugging at his lips when he read them.

     “Suck… crotch... Man, it looks like you woulda got that face-fuckin’ if you’da just waited.” Daryl teased and Paul snapped his head to look over at the offending die.

     “No fucking way. NO FUCKING WAY!” Paul cursed as he mercilessly beat Daryl with a pillow, but the hunter only continued to laugh at his flustered boyfriend.


End file.
